I love Filipino
by se7en e11even
Summary: Obviously am a Filipino! Tagfic itong ukol---- ?hah sa isang basketbolerong aka bolerong naging isang mahusay na GTO! Hulaan kung sino sa SenRu! AT tAMA! SENRU! so here it gooes
1. Chapter 1

I love Filipino!!! Senrusen!

 only for puberty menstrually circumcised people!

by: mga batang giniginaw sa taguig

PAUNAWA: Kung ayaw niyo naman sa pairing nito, SENRU in particular alis na lang kayo, pede? Dun-don na lang kayo!!! Hindi kayo belongs!!! Pinilit ba namin kayo? oy,parang sure na sure *kami* na meron ngang may ayaw ah! Hanap kayo ng ibang mababasa kaso nga lang kawalan talaga maganda kasi to eh. ulotsss…self-appraisal? lol. Walang paltos. Winning line. Don't complain, if you can't explain. tsk. Bago un!

Tsaka mga tsong pare dudes, para lahat sa inyo, kung sino man kayo at kung anong lahi niyo. Mapa kano kayo, o noypi, kahit aso pa kayo, basta marunong kayong gumawa ng reviews, aus na un, gawa kayo,..pls?! At xenxa na lang. sobrang dedictaed lang talaga to kay sir villar na sobrang naging *mabait* at *huwarang* pinofil teacher sa'min!!! Whooh! Kung kilala niyo man siya, ano--ok lang… Ano naman eh, kilala din namin xa! Kasalanan niya kaya kami gumawa ng gan2ng fic! Kasalanan niya lahat! Kahit hindi! Kasalanan niya pa rin!!!

Pagpasensyahan niyo na lang *kami*, andami kasing collaboration na naganap sa fic na to, at huwag niyong asahan na matino to. Sorry kung tange lang mga gumawa ni2, magkakakaklase kasi kami, what do you expect,-- taga- TagSci kami eh! parang nadedemoralize na yung school namin ah! Peace out mga pre!!! Tagsci! Tagsci! Para po! Pasakay! certified bobits!

A1: TODO na to guys!!!

A2: kareerin na natin to! Sinabit na natin school natin, bukas kitakits na lang tayo sa guidance!

A3: Sige! Mag-isa ka!! *eyecontact*

A1: Suntukan na lang kayo! Whoohoo! *cheers while clamping 2 bottles of patis* patnubay lang po ng magulang. Tabe-tabe lang po

A2&A3: I hate you na!

A1: guyz-guyz, simulan na lang natin 2! Namamasa na kilikili ko!

A2&A3: ibahin daw ba ang usapan… sige na nga! Naiinis na yung unggoy na nagbabasa o! ayan o, kilala mo na?

OL: Okay guys, humanda na tayo sa kahihiyan sa mga reviews natin, lol talaga.

iNSTRUCTiON: Magsuot muna ng thong bago magbasa, para presko! And don't forgertto have a hot smoky pansit! Nhwey! para sa tamang paglaki! Kakatraining lang namin eh! Workshop! ---workshop sa kurtina *doorbell*

we're all singles, and availables. Anytime, anywhere… anyone? Lolzz.

PANGHULi panghuli na 2, promise!: walang bastos dito. Sorry kung mejo malaman yung mga expressions pero 'that's the way, uhuh, uhuh, I like it', ganun talaga. Explain b4 u complain, kasi wala pang qwento to, tumawa ka na, noh? Sasalita pa yan! O, o,---Wag mo ng ideny!!!

Sugod mga pusakal!

~Readys gets sets goss! ~!!!

gehgeh

----------

"Yowww! Wazzup class!!!?"

sweatdrops sabay lahat tulo laway…

Bigla na lamang tumahimik ang mga batutang alaga ni Sendoh sa kanyang unang klase na II-emerald.

FYI guys, tumpak kayo, oo nga, oo na!!! wala ng patumpik-tumpik pa, si Sendoh ay isang certified tich! Akalain niyo nga naman?! Me ntapos pla xa

"Wahahaha!!! Anu yang nasa ulo niyo sir, itlog? Ginamitan niyo ba yan ng chane o double sided tape yan? Heehee"

aww… kalbo? Ang Jologs!!!

Napapaluha na rin ang mga *mahal* na estudyante ni Akira Sendoh habang nagwawala pa sa sobrang lupet ng moment. Hanep. Kaw ba naman eh…

"Ang yayabang niyo ah! Andami niyong Eche bureche, eh ano naman kung kalbo ako, gwapo pa rin naman ako ah?" sagot ni sir kalbo.

lol, jaqs para yata talaga to sau ah!

"Hihihihi, sir, hihihi, lol, ano ba yan?" sabay lapit sa ulo ng kanilang guro at pinaghahaplos ang bolang kristal ni Sendoh aka ang lanyang crowning glory.

"Easy lang sir… high blood masiyado! Bugnutin! Heeheeeheewaaahaa!!!"

"wag niyo na ngang pagdiskitahan yung buhok ko!"

yoh, wala nga xang buhok dibs?

"ba't sir, kaya ba kayo nagpakalbo kasi namatay na buhok niyo sa kakagel niyo??? Hahaha!!! I wonder why!"

"hindi ah!!! Hot na kase ang summer! At tiyaka para tipid sa shampoo! Mumamahal na kasi ang bigas eh..."

"Anu namang konek ng shampoo sa bigas?"

"kase miski na ipang bibili ko ng bigas, napambibili ko pa pang gel, kaya kalahating kilo na lang nabibili ko, nagrereklamo na yung ex ko"

"sir bat ex? Ediba parang magasawa na kayo nun?"

"oi,oi! pssSt! baka may makarining sayo!!!...hindi naman sa kinahihiya ko o my kinahihiiya ako, hindi ko lang talaga kassi alam kung anong tawag sa relasyon namin ngayon, wala naman kasi ganto in the first place, kaya ex lang, atin-atin lang to ha?" pabulong na sinabi ni sendoh

"ohhh." Sabay2 na Tangu ng mga ungas

"sir da't kasi di na lang kayo nagge-gel!..."

"okaya nga nagpagupit ako para wala ng problema, wala namang nagbago sa muka ko, gwapo pa rin"

"sir onga, hinahabol pa rin kaya ng mga bading! Apir!!!" tuwang-tuwang hinuha anlalem nu!? Wapake! ng mga bagets

"hahahaha!!!"

"ANO? baka nakakalimutan niyo malapit na bigayan ng card, baka gusto niyo ng bulas na grade? At tchaka wag kaung magsasalita ng ganyan tungkol sa mga bading, pare-pareho lang tayong ginawa ng Diyos! Walang masama don, atchaka kung may nagkakagusto saking bading, anunaman? Baka naman mayaman..." whoohooo!Tama!

"Sir talaga, hahaha"

'sasabihin ko yan kay sir T na mamayang hapon! Haha! Tiayk, matutuwa yon, makakapaglaro na naman ako sa comshop niya ng libre!! Heeeheee!' bwelta ng isip ni ichigo

"weit...Pero mayaman naman po kayo di ba? Naka-corolla altis pa nga kayo eh!"

"eh, syempre, tipid pa rin in simple ways, baka kapusin, mahirap na, uknow, be practical…"

"pero sir, alam nio sir, gwapo pa rin talaga kayo" mataimtim na titig ng mga estudyante ni sendoh sa kanya

ocgeh na, patang alam na ni sendoh kung anung sunod ng mga *titigang* ito, kya iniba nia na kagad ang atake.

"Kaya wag na kayong magulo, umpisa na ng klase! Umupo na kayo!" mejo pa-blush na sinabi ang pasaway na guro

"sir, wala na naman pong nakatayo." Bigkas ng valedictorian ng kanilang klase. Khet na gan2 tong klaseng 2, me matalinu pa rin skanila…hmhp. parang kame ang punto nito ah

"O? eheh. Alam ko! Sinusubukan ko lang kayo!" habang tinuturo ang kanyang hintuturo sa mga bata.

"

"di niyo man lang ako binati....'mga walang galang bat alga kau o ano'"xempre d nia un cnabe, kaya nga nka ',' lang eh, kung ano din bka ma-anu din si sendoh ng ano nuh

Napilitang napatayo na lahat ng mga mag-aaral ng...

"wag na, kung kaylan ko lang sinabi, tiyaka pa lang kayo tatayo. Naghahabol tayo ngayon, gahol na tayo sa oras..." nu na un, hba ng usapan nla kinala ngeun nea pa lng narealize un! Bwah!

"Okay class, ilabas ang ating bibliya. "

*eventually, walang naglabas*

"o, Naruto, wala K bang dala? "

"Opo sir"

"e di ba, laging ganun naman yon , wala naman tayong ibang pinagtyi-tyagaang pag-aralan kundi yun lang, tapos wala kang dalang portex?"

"sir ako rin,"

"ako rin."

"ako rin"

"ako rin."

"ako rin"

"ako rin."

"ako rin"

"ako rin."

"ako rin"

"ako din po?…"

"sir?" nagisip muna ung isa kung magsasalita pa xang wala rin xang dalang bibliya ng mga jeprox.

"para naman kayong mga ANO o! ba't kayo walang portex! Nasa tagsci kayo tapos ganyan kayo!"

"e yun na nga eh sir, nasa tagsci kami, what do you expect?" pero xempre walang naglakas loob na sabihin yon, mahirap na alam talaga eh no! based on experience ba 2? at ang sinabi na lang nila ay "sir, wala po kayong 't' dun sa huli ng 'portext' niyo sa taas ^" sabay turo sa dialogue sa taas.

"pati ba naman un, pinapakialam niyo pa? kasalanan niya yan!" sabay turo sa estudyante niyang gumagawa ng fic na to.

okay sori, my fault, an honest mistake, l8 n kc magproofread eh!

"o so ano na ngayon? Nakatunganga na lang kayo? Blahblahblahblahblahblah at blahblah magisip naman kayo! Blahblablahablahablahablablah yada yada...mada mada daneh" ngek. Naghapon ang kumag!

"eh sir naman.... wala pa kayong binibigay na portex... " pero kuhaan na ng kard?

" wala ka ring 't'!!!....ba't di nyo naman sinabi? Kanina pa ko dada ng dada dito, yun pala wala pa pala akong binibigay na portext! Haha. *tigil* mmm. Mag paxerox na lang kayo class, wla pang portext eh, , wala tayong magagawa,e kahet na wala naman silang binibigay eh, kahit na illegal yon, sanay na naman kayo don, kesa naman wala nakatanga lang tayo dito,"

"kunsabagay" no choice line ito.

"pano ko naman kayo matuturuan ngayon...aahh, alam ko na, for the meantime punta kayo sa library, kuha kayo ng lumang portex don , yon na rin ipa xerox niyo, balik niyo lang ah, may mga pangalan yon may ta2k pa un ng skulk c alam neu na….sanay na ang skul sa mga nangu2pet"

"kaso sir di ba.... haunted yun? Kaya nga abandonado na, edi may mumu don!!!?"

"sa may second floor paahhh~ naman yon, sabi may batang babae daw donnn~" nanginginig

"tapos may white lady rin dawww" kinikilabutan

"kapre!" hysterical na

"tikbalang?"

"aswang?"

"mananaggal?" OA na

"di pwede, may bawang collection si sir T don diba?" OR as in overreacting—odb?

"onga, tapos marami pang asin na items don kase nagtapon tayo no!"

"eh tiyanak kaya?"

"wala!!! Wala si janice don eh!!"

"mamaw?" exagge na.. napatingin ang lhat at napatigil na lang ang huling taung to.

"what about vampires? Edward collin kaya?! you know twilight!!!" kinikilig at naghagikhik nang naghagikhik ang kikay walangya yan, yan lang ang kinilig ah, akin si EdWARD! Nyahahaha——ehem—jouk lang

"o sige na tama na. magsisimula na naman kayo jan,... wag niyo sabihing natatakot kayo? " pigil ni sendoh sa paglaki ng... usapan!...na hindi nila alam, mas magpapa*LAKI* pa ni2

"oppo siir!!!" *paawa*

"eputragess na oo, ang lala*LAKI* neu na ah! Mahiya naman kau, 2nd year na kau peo 3rd year na ng na-publish 2

"eh sir iba na to, diba pati faculty tinitira ng mga *UN* /kung anu man cla—kapre,aswang,mumu,manangal—!/, panu pa kya kmi, mdme pa kaming pangarap sa buhay sir!"

" asusss—kung alam ko lang...ayaw niyo lang magklase e!"

"...hehe..." napalakas na tawa nang isang asungot..pero tumigil din dahil sa masamng tingin sa kanya ng vale, eh crush nea p nmn un..nagblush…on?

" aba naman papapuntahin ko ba naman kayo don kong madidisgrasya kayo? Kinontrata ko na ung mga yon na wag kayong galawin, pumayag na sila, buti na lng daw mabait ako, kaya di sila makatannggi"

"asus…woja"

"ano? anong binubulong-bulong niyo jan? buti nga eh insured na kayo, wag kayong mag-alala, pag may nangyari sa inyo, ,,, walang makakaalam ...hehe "

"sir talga me binanlk kaung masama eah"

sbe Q n db? La*LAKI* at la*LAKI* ang uzapan…panu na cla magkakalase? Bka bumagsak cla sa midterm? Pnu na ang standards ng skul? Abangan yan sa 3rd chapter! Angaling Q sumegway nuh! Hakhak

"e sir ba't naman kami lahat lalabas? Andami-dami namin, sikip-sikip tuloy di kami magkasya sa pinto"

"e kung ikaw lang magisa papuntahin ko don? Lahat kayo may kelangan, kaya lahat kayo pumunta. Dapat fair tayo dito. Taguig Science to eh..no comment...muna...Anong gusto niyo, ako pa kumuha para sa inyo?"

"sir teacher namin kayo eh, dapat lang" napakaconvinced nila at punong-puno cla ng malakas na conviction

"Aba, makapagsasalita na kayo ng ganayn? kayo na rin nagsabi" sabay lapit sa mga bata

"sir kayo na kukuha? Ambait ni sir!yey!!! "

"huh? Angsasaya nio! Wag niyo akong purihin kase hindi ako pupunta don,"

"pero sabi nyo sir 'kayo na rin nagsabi', kahit di ko maxadong magets yon, naintindihan ko naman yon!"

"ch. sasabihin ko lang na 'teacher nga ako, estudyante kayo, kaya sumunod na lang kayo, wag na kayong pumalag, alam ng teacher ang makakabuti sa estudyante..alam nea lhat..tsk100"

"kayo pa"

"kaya Sige na, labas na, ang kukupad niyo, naiinip na yung mga multo don, bilisan niyo na,excited na sila! Gutom na gutom na yong mga yon! Lalo na c bacon! Panghimagas ka dun!" sby turo sa pinakamaCUTE neang CHUBBYng student.

At un na nga—hehe—euan q lang kung may natpos cla..tagsci nga diba..wah pinagdudukdukan tlga eh no. Peace. Napaka intellegent nung writer anuh?Harhar.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali, uwian na. umuwi na si sendoh. At hindi pa rin sila nakakabalik, anu na kayang nangyari? Naghihiganti na ba ang mga multo dahil sa ginawang kasamaan ng mga tao kay mother earth? Malapit na ba ang katapusan? At hindi sila titigil hanggat hindi sila nakakapag hasik ng lagim? Well, malalaman niyo yan, i'll let you know! Sa takdang panahon! So sa uulitin!!! Next episode coming up!!

AN: Brewster na ba kayo?

Motto namin, "A true cocker never eats his own cock. Lol. "

*Appear* *appear* *uHMm*. Puro author's note lang kami ah! Mama we love you! Lord, mwah! God bless guys! Magkakaklase tapos iisa nang mama?! Lol. Kopashinikweyo! Geggeh. Hakhak…,

Pakiusap ko lang po, wag niyo po ipagkakalat ang mga impormasyong laman nito kase kung papalarin, lagot kami. Ako lang pala, aking account to eh! Pagpasenxahan niyo na po lahat ng bagay d2. Sankyuu! At, sa 3rd chap yung ultimate exposure ng senru...ciao. Kasama ng midterm..yeahyeah.

Ui,Alam neu na b ung kila dingdong?at Marianne? Hehe ayan nanaman, magccmula na nmn xa hehe wla lang!! HAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2,

para na rin po to sa mga taong nakatira sa metro manila, laguna, and some parts of rizal namely as pililya at hala-hala, at ang iba pang lugar tulad ng magdalena, putatan, at sexmoan!!! Wasak!!! Pinaglalaruan tlga tau ng mga kanu, tibgnana neu ung huling name ng place?! Nyaknyak.

Disclaimer: may sinasabi ba ko? Peace!

Okay tamana ang mahabang long notes! Umaasa ako na may makakabasa at makakareview nito kaya onegashimasu, parang awa niyo na puh!!! alam niyo —puh— na yon!!! kelangan ng puh, bka me maawa Thanks! Apprec8d tlga! Haha wla pa ngang nagre2view eh!

"BOOM!!!!"

"huh? Anong nangyayari? Ang ingay yata ng advisory class mo sir T" sabi ng katabi ni Mr. T ng sang PE teacher

"siguro reccess lang yon, "

"baka lunch, tanghali na kase sir eh"

"o parehas lang yon, parehas namang *BREAK* uneh, wag ka maxadong magworry ma'am N" ng naicp ni Sir T na dapat BREAK na lang ung cnabi nea in the first place…

"ah ganun ba, okay, may katext pa naman ako"

habang sa room ng mga piling magaaral.../na sinalang mabuti at maiigi… sa salaang malaki ang butas…/

"oh ano ha? Ba't ka nagagalit? Akala mo uurungan kita? Porke natalo kalang sa habulang gahasa akala mo nadaya ka na? ganyan rin naman sinabi ng lahat ng talonan nong isang eleksyon!" sbe ng president sa vicepresident.

"syempre naman, alangan naman magreklamo ako para sa mga natalo kung ako'ng nanalo?"

"o yon naman pala eh, tanggapin mo na lang na talo ka, di ka naman nawalan ng pireneal area e!"

"ayoko! May dignidad akong kelangan ipaglaban! Siguro... natatakot ka lang!"

"yan naman ang sinabi ng lahat ng mahihinang naghahamon eh! Lahat naman sila natalo!"

"o talaga, puro ka naman "yan naman ang sinabi", eh bat di natin subukan ngayon?"

"ano?!!!! are you mocking me?""

"yesss,,, I'm mocking me!!!!"

buong klase nakusubay-bay, lahat ng silya ay ginilid para sentro!!! Ganto tlga di2, section 3D! Gokusen men!

" let's get it on!" sabay tangal ng sapatos ng dalwang pwersa

"wait! Ako referee!" harang ni naruto sa gitna "para sa patas at walang dayang laban!!!"

"Whooohh!!! GO!!!" tuwang-tuwang pagchicheer ng mga kaklase nila. Kumuha pa clan g mga bote para TODO!

Matagal-tagal na rin kase yung huling bonding, I mean, mga *small* at *petty* fights na ganto. Enjoy eh. Free time naman nila kaya okay lang. siguro.

"at wag kalimutan, pag may referee, may round girl!" ngiting wika ? ni sakura with matching taas ng blouse na kita pusod at pinaliit na palda na costume at manila paper na sign board

"syepre rin, nandito ang mga judge!" na nakaupo sa hilera ng mga manunuod sa may teacher's table. Oh yeah.

"At naman! Ang taga salita ng mga pangyayari sa laban tulad sa tv you know! Commentator!"

"camera man! Maxadong memorable to kaya kaylangan lang! kayong dalawa, focus on the camera ok?" sabay pose at project ng dalwa sa camera...

"at ang timer din, kasali din ako!" nakijoin pero pinalu xa sa ulo ng crush nea waew parang nangyare na 2

"Simulan na natin to, napapatagal pa eh"

"OKAY---simulan na ang sagupaan!" sigaw ng referee

"Ting!TING!TING! Round 1!!!"

"WHOOO! YEHAEE!!!! GO! GO! GO!"

*sapakan na*

"Tira jan sa gilid!"

"sa kaliwa"

"yan! Yan!"

"sige pa! sige pa"

at walang tigil na nga ang hiyawan habang sinasara ng dalwang tao ang mga bintana para walang makarining at makakita na studyante, kase panigurado, magsusumbong yon sa teacher, kaya lang naman nalalaman ng teacher kasi may nagsusumbong! Mga sumbungero!

At bka dumating pa c Penguin at c Duck at c Witch.

Maayos na sana lahat....

"smack down mo na!" sabi ni sendoh

At biglang tumigil ang hiyawan.........

"sir??"

"sir?!!!" at napatigil din ang dalwang nagsasagupaan

Inayos ang upuan, binuksan ang mga bintana, nagbiihis ang mga naCOSTUME at inayos lahat ng mga props…

"o, ba't kayo tumigil? Tuloy lang ang laban!!!" supportive na svi ni Sendoh sa mga napapakababait neang anu

"sir...."

lahat ay nakatingin kay sendoh ng mga panahong to. pamilyar din 2 db?

"di ba po dapat kayo ang pumigil samin, hinidi--"

"hindi ano?" ignoranteng tanong ni sendoh

"hindi.*lunok* Sumasali.*lunok* Pa.*lunok* kayo.*lagnat?* Samin. Di ba dapat kayo pa ang umaawat samin?"

"sa tingin niyo?" nakatungkod na sbe nla..yohhoo!

"opo sir" sabay lunok ang lhat..

"sa tingin ko kasi, fair ang laban... ganyang dapat, lakas sa lakas, wala naman akong nakikitang masama don, siguro ganon din kayo, di ba class? "

"si sir o, ginagaya si gokusen!!!"

kaya nga pamilyar db?

"tama! Hehe! napagutusan lang ng nakakataas! ako yon!" tawang sambit ni sen.

"eh sir, di naman to gokusen, di to palabas sa tv...fic to"

"ehehe, alam ko...anu namang problema don? E un nga eh, fic lang naman to no! " sabay tingin sa bubong kung saan nagsusulat ang lokong writer...

"Aaahh.".

"ang masama lang naman ee kung pupunta kayo sa c6, re-rapin kayo don sa sapa!"

'pupunta ako don, may rapist pala don eh!!heeehee matagal ko na tong hinihintay, malay mo kamuka ni dingdong yon, at magiging dyesebel na rin ako!' yippee! Icp ng isang -hem- na may dignidad na bading

At tinuloy nila ang mejo naudlot na labanan... sapagitan ng dalwang manlalaro.... si eugene at si recca. Nyahaha. Pati mga kalat at props ibinalik…

Umingay na namang muli...

Nang....

May tumunog...

Tilaok ng manok...

"tik-tilaok!!!!!!"

'wow xiet anganda ng ringtone ni sir'

"sori, class, may tumatawag eh, excuseme"

"sir pablue tooth naman ng ring tone neung yan! Unique! As in unique toothpaste!

"hellow?" nagSILENT bodylanguage xa …pero maingay pa rin..

"sendoh, asan ka na ba? Hinahanap ka na namin dito sa faculty! May bisita tayo, nandito si mayor ngayon! Asan ka ba?bat ang ingay naman jn "

"ANO? nandito si mayor? Lagot na!" tingin sa claseng naghahapi-go-lucky

"nasa klase ka ba ngayon? Paglinisin mo na sila jan! papunta na si mayor sa mga rooms in 15 seconds para magcheck!"

"Alam mo wrong timing ka!"

"Ano? di kita masyadong marining, ang ingay eh!"

"wala! O sige na.. anjan na ko... papunta na nga o, tumatakbo na, sige na babye"

At pumalakpak si sendoh para magtawag ng atensyon...

"CLASS, clean up time, 15 seconds, bilis! Paparating dito si mayor!"

"huh???!!" gulantang ang buong class..at nagwala kaka-panic

"wag na kayong magreact, linnis na!"

"yea!"

at simula ng magcountdown ni sendoh at tahasang pagaayos nang buong klase.

"Yung mga upupan, jan banda walisin niyo, "

"opo sir"

"yung kurtina, ba't ganyan yan? Ba't tanggal sa pako yung tale? I-scatch tape niyo nalang!"

"yes sir!" hugot ng scatch tape sa bulsa nea, at nagulat si sendoh "wow boyscout"

"yessirrr, lagging handa ata tong c hanamichi Sakuragi! NYAHAHAHA!!"

"oxa, maglinis kna ulet"

estudyante ni Sendoh si sakuragi hanamichi? Ganyan tlga, bsta exposure! Kinikilan aq nun eh! Apirrr!

"sakura naman! Magpalit ka na!! anu na lang iisipin ni mayor pag nakita niya yang pusod mo!?" ...'bka gawin ka pang scholar nun! Haha malay mu bah' angkulet tlga na utak ni senru.i meaan sendoh...at bumalik sa katinuan bgo pa masungakngal sya ng Govyerno..no offensement!

"oo nga no, hehe, muntik ko ng makalimutan." Sbay aus. *seductive pose* with matching sparks pa. Aus na to kay mayor. Jouk.

"tapos yung mga upuan, pang filipino time! Yung mga gamit niyo ayusin niyo! Pulutin niyo na lahat ng makita niyo! Yung ibang sirang room decor tanggalin niyo na lang! ayus-ayusin niyo na rin lahat, kaylangan q pa bang isaisahin lhat sa iñu guys! khet inisa-isa na nea Double time class 8 seconds na lang at wag na wag kayong MANGUNGULANGOT pag nandito na si mayor! Aucn niu mga armchair yan bka me kung ano-ano yan! Magtino kayo ah" hinighlight ang 'pangungulangot' kc talamak d2 nun

At nagkukumahog na silang lahat kabilang na ang dakilang tagacoach or in other words ay taga-utos...

"eh sir, lalabas lang namin ang basura."

"walang lalabas" *cold stare* /_adapted!/_

_"_e sir, Ambaho na, anong gagawin, san itatago?"

"oo nga sir" tango ng dalwa pang kasamahan nung una.

"Tsk. Pagnakita yan ni mayor, patay tayo don... alam ko na, wala na tayong oras, papunta na si mayor dito, di na natin yan malalabas kaya ang gawin niyo.... Kunin niyo na lang yung mga basurang tinapon niyo! Itago niyo sa bag niyo!!!dapat naman tlga tinatgo nlang yn sa bag eh Tiisin niyo na ang baho, 2 seconds na lang...Bilis!"

at yun kinuha nla ulet, nanalilimahid na ang mga crap

*katok*

binuksan ni sendoh na nayon ay humahaba na ang dating buhok...

at ang lahat ay... kinakabahan ,,,

at pumasok na nga si mayor...iwan ang mga taga sunod niyang teachers sa labas...

"GOOD AFTERNOON MAYOR! MABUHAY! YOOOHH!!" the whole ckass cheers

"oi class"

"no, it's okay. Sit down... di ba kayo naiinitan, nakasara lahat ng bintana?" courteous na sabi ni mayor

"mayor may aircon naman ho eh" sikreto kung sinong nagsabi..sabay *turo*

'laking aircon nmn kmi eh odb sosyal mayor, di yan galing sa pork barrel neu, I mean pondo pla' /iba pla un, si cayetano pla un/

"ah oo nga, sabi ko nga... hehe... my bad..." at nptingin sa aircon 2 feet above the ground at napatawang ang mayor para khet nphiya, carry naman

"and you, sir...?...you're so handsome"

'ahehe, bading ka pala mayor ah, pero sori, i'm taken! di pu aq pumapatol, may iba na kc aqng napatulan eh' "Sir Sendoh, i'm akira sendoh." 'you, what's yours? Ehehe.'

"oowww sir sendoh, hmmmmm. Nice name!"

'parang gus2 niu na qng iuwi ah, kaalbo na nga aq eh tsk tsk ambangis q talaga anglakas ng dating Q!, '

ang lakas ng luob ng alaskador

'may pagnanasa na yata to si mayor kay sendoh...' nasa isip mo at nasa isip ko..at nasa icp ting lhat

"don't worry, i just dropped by nakanaks na mayor to! because of some simple reasons. As you all know, i'm planning to change some systems and facilities in this school for an advance technology"

"mayor, i-di-discuss niyo po ba samin yan?" sikreto uli ang nagsabi, nakatalikod naman si mayor sa mga estudyante kaya di niya malalaman...busy getting to know some baldy guy—gay?

"no,no... i've discussed it with the faculty, and i know you're studying as well kaya naubusan ng baon si mayor! pumunta lang ako para tignan kayo mga mag-aaral ng taguig science high school, for now, , pupunta pa ko sa ibang rooms kaya, gtg!!!"

"wow! nagY-YM si mayor? High-tech!!!" sinabi ni butik. Butik da butiki. Pero walang nakarining. Ako lang.

at naapa-'ROCK ON!' Sila! ROCK YOU! ke mayor

"goodbye my beloved scholars! You have a very hmmm nice room, you know!!! " sabay ngiti kay sendoh

'hayyyy, kung alam neu lang mayor' tingin sa mga bag na may mga mirage ng foul and stench smell.

'si mayor walang ibang alam na adjective puro na lang 'nice!' pero he's nice naman din eh' bumawe!isip nilang lahat..

"Puilitiko talaga to si mayor!" bigkas ni butik.

"hinde, nang-aasar yan! Para ngang tong bodega tapos 'nice' room? Ganon din ba ibig niya sabihin don sa 'nice' name ko?" sabi ng utak ni sendoh... naririnig rin pala ni sendoh ang butiki.

At tumayo ang mga skolar *daw* ni mayor at nagbid ng goodbye sa kanilang beloved din ang writer!…wahaha naman!

"GOOD BYE AND THANK YOU MAYOR! MABUHAY! WHHOOOHOO!"

'wag na po kayong babalik' sabi ni sto. Niño na nagta2go sa ilalim ng mesa

At naglaho na ngang para bubbles si mayor...

"tama ka sir!"

"saan?"

"don sa sinabi nio, narinig din namin si butik"

*whole class nodds* umi-english na ko ngayon ah!

sori, nagkamali ang writer...

"pero maganda naman yung name ko di ba?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thiz iz it!

Uwian na naman. Pang uwian naman na talaga kasi ang klase ni sendoh, pansen niyo ba?... at umuwi na siya pagkatapos ng nakakapagod na araw, bale wala naman yon, makikita niya na naman ang love of his life. Napapawi lahat kasi ng pagod nya pag nanjan na si Kalugurandaka. Lamneu na un. Lalo na ngayong excited na talaga siya dahil tumutubo na ang kanyang buhok sa ulo! Humaba na kagad! Kahit mag 1/4 na lang ng kilo ng bigas, okie lang, namiss niya kasi nangsobra yung hedgehog style niya eh. Tapos lagi pang tumatawa ng magisa si kaede tuloy nako-conscious si Sendoh, baka pinagtatatawanan siya ng koi nya. At kahit na nga totoo ito, mahal na mahal naman ni rukawa si sendoh, kahit naman anong mangyari, pogi pa rin sya. Sa katunayan magwa-one year na sila together,nyaha kahit na pinagsisihan ni sendoh ang pagpapagupit nya ng onti, nagiipon talaga si sendoh para makapunta sila ni kaede sa ibang bansa. Nagpupursigi at nagtatrabaho si sendoh ng sobra para makapagpakasal na rin sila ni Kaede niya sa wakas. Para legal na, wala ng problema. Di kasi sila pwede ikasal sa bansang *ito* kase 'walang' bawal. Sobrang sakit non kay sendoh pero pag naiisip nyang ikakasal na rin sila sumasaya sya, parang nung una niya lang narealize na mahal nya si kaede. Masaya, pero masakit. Isipin mo ba naman anlaki ng discrimination sa mga tulad nya, ang kakapal kasi ng ibang tao mangutcha ang kapal ng writer, eh paki ba nila. Pangarap yon ni rukawa. kasi ang pangraap ni sendoh, dun na rin sila titira. Hindi niya pa yon sinasabi yon kay kaede, kase gusto talaga magstay ni kaede dito, kaso marami talgang balakid. Gusto niya ngang i-surprise si Rukawa one day. At sa sobrang pagpupursigi ni sendoh ay tinitipid na rin nya ang paggamit ng toilet paper, isa-isa na lang kahit parang bitin, natatawa na rin si sendoh sa pagiging unreasonable nya sa pgtitipid, di niya naman kasi kelangang gawin yon, sa katunayan nga mayaman sila ni rukawa *sobra*, ta's may ari pa sya ng isang sa mga leading mall ng mundo, na inaasikaso sa gabi at general manager naman si rukawa sa isang malaking international company na exporter ng papag at mga foam, minsan dumedilehensya din sila ng mga insenso. Nagtutro lang sya kasi un na talaga ung gusto nya,it's for the love, not for the money yay! dapat nga lang kinder at nursery ang tinuturuan nya kaso nalipat sya sa highschool kase kelangan yung *tulad* nya, tulad nyang equipped in experience. Puno ng kalokohan. Peroo parang ganun na rin yon kasi isip bata naman mga tinuturuan nya. Masaya kase kahit minsan mahirap, kase kahit filipino lang subject na tinuturo nya, napagtuturo siya minsan ng calculus lalo na pag may buntis na teacher, tulad nalang next week, magtu2ro na sya sa forth yir. Forte nya naman lahat ng math, kahit 17 pa yon, pewo lagi syang nagooovertime kasi lagi syang tinatanong ng mga nagpapacute nyang estudyante na mga babae kahit katangahan ng lang yon. Pati nga mga bading at nagbabadingbading nakikiguulo na rin para lang maki-IN. Isa lang naman ang batayan ng tunay na lalaki sa skul na yon, kasi lahat ng bading may pagnanasa sa gwapo nyang mukha at sa mala-adonis nyang muka. At mala-narcicuss. Hindi pera, hindi katawan, hindi kung ano-ano pa ang habol ni Rukawa kay sendoh. katawan! Wala ng patumpik-tumpik pa, katawan tlga…haha jouk.

Minsan nga lang naisip nii sendoh na sana di na lang sya pinanganak sa gantong mapanghusgang Kaso kung hindi sya pinanganak dito sa 'mundong' to, di nya makikilala si rukawa. ayun un eh! kaya worth it lahat. At naiisip nyang: Kahit wala PA kaming anak, okay lang yon! May 'ampon' na w0rd nAMan! At Ano naman kung hindi ako ilaw ng tahanan, may meralco naman!!! All things work together for gud talaga. Basta nanjan si Rukawa my wan and onli labs. sa tabi ko. Sa harap. Sa taas. At minsan sa likod. Okay na lahat =O! Wushuuu!!!

ick. Parang double meanin na un ah

9:00 o'watch na ng gabi

"sendoh...g'seng na..."

"ru---" sabay hinalikan ni rukawa si sendoh sa noo., mejo blush naman sya.

"bat ka jan natulog, sasakit likod mo"

"ahehe. Di ko namalayan eh.. aw..biglang sumikat likod q, haha anggaling mu"

xiet angcorni

tawa naman si ru.

"kadarating mo lang? kumain ka na ba?"

"di pa"

"di pa???? san don? Sa 'kumain ka na ba?' ?"

" Alangan naman sa 'kadarating mo lang?', tapos 'di pa'...haha" tawwa ni ru

"ahehe.. sabi ko nga..." tawa rin si sen

"loko-loko ka talaga Akira...e ikaw?"

"di pa rin... inintay kita eh" yiheee!

ngumiti ng konti si rukawa. napagbago naman ni sendoh si rukawa mula sa pagiging anu lalo pa't si sendoh lang naman ang nagbiibgay ng kulay sa kanyang gulay. Oops. Nyang buhay neh.

kahit na matagal na clang mgkakilala, di nawawala yung nararamdaman nila sa isa't-sa...GALET! hehe galet ang kanilang nara2mdaman Kc the more you h8, the more you luv. Obvious namang they belong to each other, thewholeworld contends, dominanted sa mga dominant, perfect combination. Ice ice baby.

"tara kain tayo"

patayo na sana si sendoh ng parang mahilo sya at natumba, buti na lang saktong, nasalo siya n i rukawa...

sori sa kakornihan

nagkatitigan ang magjokla.

"akira... okay ka lang? " bakas sa mga mata ni kaede na nagaalala siya kay sendoh at napangiti si sendoh...

"*ngiti* oo naman! Nagkukunwari lang ako!! Hahaha"

"..." at tumayo na ng maayos si sendoh at inakbayan si rukawa papunta sa kusina.

"nagluto ako ng ulam, hulaan mo kung ano...bigyan kita clue, MATAMIS! haha" pero binuksan nya na yung ulam, pinakita nya pa..hula pa ba yon?

"ohhh. Ambango."

"pray muna tayo Kae, sangalan ng ama, anak..ina...amen!!!"

kuha shoptsicks...

"itadakimasu!!!" pareho nila sinabi habang nakikinig sila sa mellow 947...nagsasalita si marco at si D...

"secrets nga pala ngayon..."

"ang secret ko ay kumain ako nang maraming mangga, nagtae 2loy ako, yon nagprrrrurrrut ako sa public toilet, ang ingay talaga grabeh, kakahiya, paglabas ko, nandon pa naman friends ng by ko, nakatingin saken lahat, nag excuse me na lang ako, kakahiya...hahaha" tawa ng dalwang dj lalo na si marco "that was cute" sabi nia uli

ang dalwa ay masibang kumakain habang nakikinig sa dalwang sirang dj na nagba2sa pa rin ng mga text..

"ang secret ko naman marco may ka live-in akong lalake, insensitive , tamad, B-O-B-O, senseless kausap, gwapo lang talaga... By the way, i'm also a guy...".."oohh." react ng dalwa "interesting"

at nagtinginan si rukawa at si sendoh...tumawa lang nang malakas si sendoh...nabilaukan 2loi xa…

"atleast di ka naman insensitive! Haha!" tawa cla

'siguro senseless kausap, mejo insensitive, mejo tamad, pero di naman ako bobo!' gusto nya sanang isigaw yon kay sendoh, pero siya nga si "rukawa" the GREAT, tuloy walang maisip na reaction si rukawa...at ang nasabi nya na lang...

"ang sarap ng afritada mo akira..." 'anubanaman yang sinabi mo kaede, kare-kare nga pala yung ulam...'

napatigil si sendoh sa pagtawa, at tinignan ang niluto nyang ulam...lungkot ng slight..

"aeiou... yung kare-kare pala, masarap" pabawing sabi ni Rukawa 'mali nga tlga aq'

pero parang mas nagalit si sendoh, ewan ni rukawa kung bakit, tumayo pa yon para kumuha ng pitchil ng extra joss sa ref at nilagyan yung wine glass nya at kay rukawa...

nagtataka lang si rukawa ng may isa pang secret na sinabi...

"boyfrined ko si jesse mccartney, kaso di nya lang alam, tiyak, pag nalaman niya yon,walang paltos, mag-be-break kami! " at nagtatawa yung mga DJ's...

si rukawa, napatawa rin ng malakas pero si sendoh, tumigil na sa pagkain..wala na siya. Nagtaka na lang sya kung baket nagalit yung asawa nya...

nagiisip na lang si rukawa ng dahilan kung batet nagalit lobby-dubby nya sa kanya... Siguro nwalan ng gana nung ngkamali xa sa pangalang ng luto ni sendoh…

sa loob ng kwarto... nagiisip si akira... sa grading sheet nya na ipapasa nya na sa makalawa... ng naalala nya, sya palang maghuhugas kasi narining nya yung mga plato kumakalampaag...'siguro iniisip non tinakasan ko xa... hayaan mo na nga, kasalanan nya naman eh... hehe. nagdadabog ata'..

habang naghuhugas na si rukawa, naisip niya siguro tinatakasan lang sya ni sendoh para sya ang maghugas, sya na kase naka toka mejo nainis tuloy si rukawa kasi kauuwi nya lang di ba? Busy ang work! Andami nyang inasikaso na proposals! Unfair tlga si sendoh! o ung writer? Tapos baka mapasma pa sya nyan. Naawa tuloy sya sa kamay nya, at tinignan nya pa to, kaso may hawak syang pinggan non eh, nahulog tuloy sa paa nya huli na nga bago nya narealize sa paa nya pala naglanding. Parang napalate reaction pa sya non, para kesing okay lang yon...tama, wala na sya sa katinuan.

"uh--ouch... ansakit pala.." hehe syempre, what do i expect?, loko loko talaga akoh...

"di na dabog yon ah." 'May nabasag na *naman* kaya?.../eh sa totooo lang sya naman lageng nakakabasag/ nabubog kaya si kaede? Matignan nga baka may nangyari na naman don... '

at tumayo si sendoh at pinagwalang bahala na ang grading sheet nya, *SHEET* nga eh. Sheet talaga. At inawan nya na tong nakatengga, mkha namang matagal-tagal nya pa bago tigdan uli yon kase obvyus namang may sakuna sa kusina nila.

At kahit na mejo nasa shock-state si rukawa na parang naturukan sya ng anaesthesia na wala halos syang maramdaman, napaluhod pa rin sya para dampotin yung mga bubog, parang mas inasikaso nya pa yon kesa sa dumudugong paa nya.

" KAEDE!!!!" sobrang nasa panic-mode na sya...

" Anu ba Rukawa?!!!" manhid ka ba?" /hindi ah, alam ko na mang mahal na mahal mo ko eh/ "Hindi yon!!! Wah! Identity crisis! Dumudugo na paa mo, yang bubog pa rin inaatupag mo? Pati mga kamay mo dumudugo na!"at hinblot ni sendoh yung mga basag na parte ng pinggan sa kamay ni sendoh...

"ah....." at napatingin sya sa kamay at paa nya na naglalabas ng napakahalagang type ng dugo na AB.." ehehe,... oo nga no..." at nagpulot pa rin sya ng mga bubog...

"Ano ka ba kaede! Sabog ka ba? Wag mo ng kunin yan! Mabububog ka! /kahit bubog na sya no/ Wala ka ba sa sarili mo??!!" nagagalit na sinabi ni sendoh kay rukawa! /kita may exclam pa..the more you luv the more you h8 hoho/ at pinunasan ang nagdurugong kamay game tang tshirt nya…aw ..angsweet.

at parang biglang nagkawisyo si rukawa, hindi narin nag-berserk mga mata nya... at bumalik ang bait sa sarili... dahil sa sinabing yon ni sendoh...pero dedma lang... past time ata ni rukawa ang pagdampot ng mga bagay na basag, isipin nyo na lang flowers yon...wag na nating ipigil..

"ba't ba di ka pa rin tumitigil rukawa? nasasaktan ka na!!!" at piniga nya sa kamay nya yung mga bubog sa sobrang galit at dumaloy ang maraming dugo /sus para yun lang, yung iba nga nginunguya pa yon e,SAMPLE naman jn!/ at hinwakan sa isa nyang kamay kamay ni Rukawa na napatigil sa pagpupulot ng diamante...

*eye contact*

"Akira... *pause* baka ka kase mabubog dito /ayy ang sweet/...."

tuloy...

"di mo pa naman alam may bubog dito... baka ka masugatan, mahilig ka pa namang magpaa."

At umamo ang sobrang nagaalalang ulirang mama ni rukawa. este soon to be husband pala.

"adik ka ba? E punongpuno na kamay't paa mo ng kecthup tapos ako pa aalahanin mo?" pero sa loob nya /touch naman ako don/

Bwahahahahahaha

"akin na nga yan..." agaw ni sendoh sa mga nahakot ni rukawa...

"ayaw ko nga.. kung gusto mo kumuha ka ng sayo, kukunin mo na naman tong akin" agawan pla to, kamusta nmn ilag nya at tumayo na si rukawa para ilagay sa trush can yun mga kayamanan nya...at ngumiti kay sendoh na parang nagma-mock..

" di ba may tatapusin ka pa? bilisan mo na, baka ikaw pa paghugasin ko dito, magbago pa isip ko" ng sinasabon yung mga kamay nya...

"haha... gagsti" At tinapon nya na rin yung kanya...

"ikaw rin... baka magbago pa isip ko na patawarin ka" sarkastikong paraan habang nasa hagdanan sya paakyat at nag last look sabay ngiti kay rukawa bago sila paghiwalayin ng dingding...

"gag--" ng napatigil sya kasi kumirot na ang kanyang mga bagonggawang sugat. Magkabilaang kamay at paa. Kasama ang kanyang mga pitong daliri. Pito lang, kase nga laging inaagaw ni sendoh kamay nya, may tatlong naipit. Tapos na rin sya sa paghuhugas...napatingin na lang sya sa naging kusina nila...at sa madugong 'sweat' na dating 'T' ng 'shirt' ni sendoh."maligo kna ah, dungis mu na eh, cge ka bka di na kita tabihan"

"opo" maamong tango nang binatilyo nice 1

"parang dumami liligpitin ko ngayon ah"

may mga dugo na sa sahig at sa lababong nakakalat dahil sa kanilang madugong tagpo na para bang cri scene ng sogo. I mean soco, ibang usapan na pala ung *sogo*, hehe, parang yung mangyayari mamayang gabi /uyy naexcite sya, haha, dadami review ko nito,hihi/ pinunasan na nya yon,,,

Pinatay na lang nya yung radyo at ilaw, aakyat na kase sya sa kwarto nila.

"weeeng"

'bka maabutan q p c Akirang nagsha-shower, hehe, alamuna' *grin*

binuksan ni rukawa yng pinto...

'ang kalat mo talaga akira...burara kang lalake ka—--haha /di pla cla bkla, nagkainlaban lng, napaglaruan lng ng tadhana haha/ pasalamat ka mhal kita ' at npapalakpak sa tuwa. Charot.

inayos nya ng onti yung mga papel at kalat na kasiping ni sendoh sa kama at pagkatapos nagshower na sha. Ng nabasa bigla na lang sumasakit yung mgaa sugat nya...

"ang hapdi naman…ooohhh" at henepan ang mga to

napansin nya p lang di nya naman ginamot...

At lumabas na may nakasaplot na tawel sa kanyang balakang. Ang ganda ganda ng katawan nya. OMG! Ay, alam nyo na pala yon. Shocks,

Nyahahaha.

Tzukusu.


End file.
